1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for semantic categorization of one or more entities based at least in part on relevance.
2. Information
There are currently numerous content sources in existence, including open content sources such as Wikipedia or Del.icio.us.com. Some content sources have categorization of entities. For example, an article for an entity, such as a professional baseball player on Wikipedia may include various categories such as a name of the baseball player's team, a position played by the player, a state where the baseball player was born, a college at which the baseball player attended, to name just a few examples of possible categories. Categories for an entity may be manually created by users of a content source.
Categories for an entity in a content source may contain a wealth of electronic content descriptive of the entity. However, although a particular article or entry on a content source may be associated with several categories, a collection of numerous manually created categories for a particular entity may not provide sufficient information for an individual to determine most relevant or popular categories associated with the entity.